Colleagues
by tweedledim
Summary: What happens when Mike and Rachel get sent to a meeting in London and Mike convinces Rachel into joining the Mile High Club. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

"Donna, can you tell Mike to come over?" Harvey spoke to the intercom while stretching his back knowing it was always on and Donna could hear everything he said

"K, let me call him" Donna immediately responded and Harvey could see her punching the extension number in the phone

"Mike, Harvey wants to see you so get your butt over here" She said not caring to deliver a polite hello

"Ok, be right there" Mike almost mumbled while hanging up the phone

He then got up from his extremely uncomfortable cubicle chair and started walking to the elevators, before he forgot he snatched some files for Harvey

In the elevator some sappy pop song played, he had counted how many times the singer had sung the word love. 15 times in a 2 minutes and a half song. Classic elevator music, Mike quickly thought.

The elevator dinged indicating he had reached his destination, the 50th floor.

He strolled towards Harvey's before being interrupted by a familiar and sweet voice

"Hey you" Rachel said nudging his shoulder, trying to stay as colleague like as possible, which due to the status of their relationship, yep she could call it that now. Even though they were dating, they still wanted to stay quiet about it which is why their activity in the office could only grasp the friendly coworkers barrier.

"Hey" He said responding to her movement with a playful bump in her shoulder

She looked especially pretty today, he thought. He took a quick look at her and admired her features. She was wearing a purple blouse with a black pencil skirt that made her figure look so perfect, so entrancing that he couldn't wait to be at her apartment later so that he could ride it up her legs, feeling every inch of her while kissing, more like attacking those caramel pink lips.

Getting caught in his thoughts he was brought back to earth by that same sweet voice.

"What's up with you?" She asked while stopping him on his tracks, she put her hand on his chest waiting for an answer.

He dragged her all the way to a janitor's closet, quickly opened the door and got in with her.

Mike battled trying to find the light switch, when his fingers did

"You look beautiful today" He said while cornering her against the wall

"Why, thank you" She said looking down and putting a chunk of her brunette wavy hair behind her ear.

He took her chin and lightly approached her, the more their lips approached, the faster his heart beated.

Then he placed a light kiss on her lips and being completely honest he felt a little weak on the knees, same thing for her who started deepening the kiss.

She twisted her face while coming out for air, and kissed him again trying to contain the little moans that came from her as he bit her lower lip, not because she didn't love them, god knows those little moans where inevitable for her but concerned of getting caught.

He grabbed her by the waist wanting to be closer to her, as if it was possible. This made him remember about that first time in the file room, it was hot and gee were his pants getting tight

Mike started exploring other parts of her, moving his mouth to her neck, leaving sloppy kisses and biting here and there causing those moans that had not yet left the scenario grow a little louder.

Rachel opened her eyes, seeing him completely committed to her and in that moment she really didn't care about anyone finding them, this couldn't get better, she smiled and pulled on his hair a bit also trying to reach his neck and keep on kissing him because there was nothing better than this.

He felt her pull on his hair and it didn't hurt, then he felt the need to come back and meet her soft lips once more.

"I love you" His voice merely a soft whisper, waiting just a second to hear her say it back.

"I love you too" Rachel said in short breaths, trying to slow down her heart pounding on her chest

In a sudden move now Mike was gone again, he was in his knees and Rachel was surprised for a few milliseconds before knowing what was going on in that little dirty mind of that sneaky, smart little boy.

His hands began by trying to find the zipper of her black skirt and when they realized it was useless, they started exploring her legs.

His fingers were on her thighs and all she could think of was nothing, her mind was in blank, amazed by the events taking place.

His hands were hot in her tanned flesh, they began exploring all that skin that even though was known there was no comparison to this moment.

Riding up the skirt in her legs as he pictured minutes before was incredible but then he discovered something even better. Touching lightly now as if a masterpiece was the subject of experiment.

Having the skirt all the way up, hanging in her waist, he unveiled something much more amazing.

She was glad she had decided to wear those black lace panties which matched her bra, then again he had already seen them as they were the same underwear she was wearing this morning at his apartment.

His fingers started toying with them, thus teasing Rachel into wanting more, he wouldn't make her wait for long, he just wanted to see where her limit was. Soon enough she was more than hot and bothered

"I swear to all things mighty Mike if you keep playing with me, you'll regret it" She said in a very serious voice, looking him straight into his light blue eyes, which where looking at her deep brown orbs as if she was his mother and was threatening him for breaking something.

This thought quickly left his mind and then he was back down there, teasing and playfully starting to relieve her but then a knock startled them both


	2. Teasing and Giving In

Mike quickly was back on his feet fixing his attire and helping Rachel be presentable again

"Mike, Rachel. I know you're in there but do you remember a certain meeting with Harvey?"

"Donna?!" They both said in unison, clearly surprised by this

"When are you going to get it? I know where everybody is" Donna said as if it were obvious and not weird at all

Rachel quickly fixed her hair as well as Mike and stepped outside just to be received with a smirk from Donna.

"Can I come out, now?" Mike said while Donna and Rachel pretended to be talking about something other than the very weird situation upon their hands

"No!" Donna quickly murmured while turning from the door and taking a few steps away

Rachel's face had quickly gone red as if she had a fever and Donna tried to calm her

"Don't worry, no one has the same detection skills as I do, no one saw you" She said while rubbing Rachel's shoulder trying to get her to put her face up

A few more minutes passed and now Mike was getting desperate

"Ok, loverboy, you can come out" Donna said extending the word loverboy as if this were Dirty Dancing.

They began walking towards Harvey's, which happened to be Rachel's destination as well. Mike briefly wondered what he wanted with both of them and hoped this wasn't about their relationship

"Sooo, I know what you were doing in there" Donna threatened with the sutility of a cannonball, while winking at them

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone" She said once again, reassuring them of her loyalty

Just when Mike thought it was impossible for Rachel's face to get more red it did, he smiled lightly, a bit ashamed but made sure not to laugh

"Ahem, so Harvey wants to see us, both?" She asked clearing her throat trying to avoid the subject completely

"Yes but you'll find out soon enough" Donna said reaching the door of her boss and opening it for them

Letting Rachel in first, Mike was shot a look by Donna and a quirky little smile, he made a mental note to buy her a skinny latte later.

"What took you so long?" Said Harvey not looking up from his laptop

"Eh, the, the" Mike tried making up a excuse, feeling defeat after his own brilliant mind was still in the daze of the events that just took place

"The elevator had to stop at a lot of floors" Rachel quickly said, trying to come back from the pit where Mike had led them.

"Whatever, what's that in your hands?" Harvey asked looking at the files Mike had brought up

"It's the merger you needed me to check" He said handing them to him

Harvey took a quick look at it, and then put the blue folders down on his desk

All the more confused Mike had to ask what Harvey needed

"So, you wanted to see us"

"As a matter of fact I did, remember that lawsuit against McKinney Brewery"

"Yes, I thought it was done" Rachel quickly said

"It isn't, some new details came out and I need you both to fix it but the client can't come to New York so you have to go to Scotland"

"He can't call?" Mike said raising an eyebrow at the weird request

"Nope, he's in some sort of spiritual crap" Harvey said rolling his eyes and turning them back to his laptop

"Donna has the details" He said once again dismissing them out of his office

Rachel was the first one out the door and Mike followed her, they approached Donna's desk where she was waiting with two airplane tickets

"Your plane leaves at 8, there'll be someone to pick you up when you get there"

"Ok" Mike said doubting and taking the tickets off her hand

Later in their apartment Rachel and Mike were packing

"Are you gonna take your kindle?" Mike asked while holding it for her to see

"Mm ok, I do have some reading to catch up on" She said while putting the last item of clothing in her small suitcase meant for quick work trips such as this

"So that's it" Mike said zipping Rachel's travel bag having finished his own a long time ago

He put everything in the hallway, they still had a bunch of time to spend, having four hours before their flight even started boarding.

He came back only to find her sitting in the bed quickly checking all of the unread mails in her phone, her fingers moved swiftly across the keyboard and she began writing a fast response about some details of a case to Louis. Once she was finished he was there standing in front of her.

He had taken his jacket off and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt and as if Rachel thought he couldn't look more attractive than in a suit, now her opinion had changed, he could most definitely look hotter.

She put her phone on the bed and took his hands, then stood up making sure his hands ended up in the small of her back.

He understood what she was doing and responded to her touch by kissing her

He joined their lips together and allowed himself for his hands to touch a bit lower, and a bit lower until his hands were on her bum and she had her hands in his neck pulling him closer.

Every kiss got hotter and she nibbled on his lower lip, pulling on it a bit asking for permission to slide her tongue in, as if she needed any permission he let her tongue in and in no time there was a battle in their mouths, discovering all the unknown corners like Mike's tongue whose taste buds felt a little raspy which felt nice to Rachel.

She broke off the kiss by leaving small, short kisses and then stopping, she looked into his light blue eyes which to Rachel reminded of the color of the New York City sky in cold winter mornings

"You wanted to get us in trouble" She said with a tone that dripped lust and desire.

"Maybe?" He said joking remembering everything she wanted to do to her in that dress.

She kissed him once again, this time more hungrily. In that second kiss everything she was feeling could be felt by Mike, every. single. thing

Knowing exactly where this was leading, Rachel decided to speed things up a bit, so she began walking making him walk in reverse. She had him now, she knew how to control his every move, pushing his chest a bit, now she was in full control of him. He was up against the wall quite literally, he kept kissing her but she started kissing his neck instead. Rachel does not really mess around and makes every kiss better than the last one while working on the buttons of his shirt and weakening the knot of his tie.

Mike not being able to take it anymore, begins to search for the zipper of her skirt in her back, he takes control once again and pulls on her blouse but she resists, in a swift movement he's once again in control and he knows it.

"Not so fast, sneaky boy" Rachel says quickly and afterwards bites down in Mike's neck, not being able to control his mind, he lets out a groan, he needs her and he needs her now.

Just like in the file room he finishes pulling the skirt down not knowing if what he just heard was the zipper breaking, appears as if Rachel didn't hear it or just ignored it so he decides to do the same. he grabs her upper thigh and carries her turning around to face the bed, he takes small little steps not letting himself stop kissing those gorgeous lips, the lips he loves kissing. Once he is at the foot of the bed, Mike puts her down in the mattress softly. He then takes some space to finish removing his now rinkled shirt, once that layer of clothing is gone he proceeds to kiss her neck, bite down like she did just minutes ago, he loves it when she gives out a little moan, Mike moves on to nibble on her ear and then he finds that sweet, sweet spot. The one behind her ear which makes her roll her eyes to the back of her head, filled with pleasure.

She feels as if she's not doing enough and she decides to shift positions, rolling on her back now she is on top of him, she straddles him and runs her hands over his smooth chest, then playfully kisses the place where the almost unnoticeable chest hair grows. She decides she's had enough and now it's her turn to get rid of her blouse. She takes it off slowly adoring the way she feels his eyes piercing through her body.

When all that's left covering her chest is her bra, which now has made three appearances in the day, she decides he's seen enough of it and she unclamps her bra in the front therefore revealing all there is. He looks at her now and pulls her down again letting her take full control, she teases his now tight pants and begins unbuckling his belt, making sure her movements are slow and teasing. By the time she's done with his belt he's more than ready but he can't do much. She notices how desperate he is but couldn''t seem to have enough fun out of this.

"So, I'm gonna take a shower. Care to join me?" She says placing a small kiss on his lips before removing herself from him and getting up. She picks up her bra which had been thrown away and uses it to cover her breasts while she makes her way to the bathroom

"Fuck, Rachel" Mike says in a slightly upset tone and gets up only to realize how much of a difficult situation he's in

He realizes that she's playing with him so decides to take the matter in his own hands, Mike carefully gets up making sure to not hurt himself and starts taking off his pants, then his boxers until he is butt naked and then grabs a towel to cover himself.

He hears the stream of the shower and opens the transparent door which is now clouded by the steam and then sees her. She is there just as naked as him, her hair is now wet and there is a small trace of water falling down her back, he slowly enters the shower and is received by the steam entering his pores, he starts kissing her wet shoulder blades and then proceeds to kiss her vertebrae, she smiles at the kissing and turns around to face him, his blue eyes stare into her and the kissing starts once again.

"Glad you decided to join me" She says while running once again her now soapy hands over his chest

"Can't resist" Mike says and now it's his turn to complete what she's started so many times.

She entangles her arms around his neck and stands on her toes to kiss him, when the kiss is over it lingers on Mike's lips. Deciding he's had enough of her games, he pushes her against the wall and carries her once again just like in the file room when she was up against the racks and he would work his way, he starts shifting trying to find her spot. The one that makes her go insane. He takes two fingers and licks them and then opens her up to him not forgetting to rub her clit, this makes her moan with want, he touches it softly and again she moans signaling him she's ready for him. Mike then enters her leaving her breathless in the spot, she tries to breathe in but no amount of air seems enough. The first thrust is the hardest and she helps by using his shoulders as leverage. His feet move in sync with his thrusting to help him keep his balance, their rhythm fluctuates, they go from slow to fast and then slow again. Their kisses are hungry and if they could speak they'd say 'I want more'. They're so entranced in each other that he forgets where he is and the floor suddenly goes slippery, he started tripping but manages to keep his balance, Mike focuses again in his main objective and decides that the shower is not the best place to do this as he was proved seconds ago.

Rachel is surprised when he starts tripping, the shower definitely is only meant for foreplay, so she decides that she won't put them both in risk. But that doesn't mean they can't have a little fun.

He exits her but continues to kiss her, hoping she understands it means 'to be continued'

"Can you put soap in my back?" Knowing that she knows exactly what he was thinking he grabs the sponge and starts massaging her back, he leaves a kiss here and there and she shivers under his touch.

Minutes later both are out from the shower and are once again chasing each other.

Rachel steps out first and as she's getting out grabs a towel from the rack and wraps herself around it. Mike does the same.

"So..." Mike says fiddling around with the knot on Rachel's towel.

He stays behind waiting for her to pass him and make her way to the closet

When she's past him he advances once again. Rachel opens her underwear drawer and begins searching for a pair, it's then that she feels a hot breath in her neck. Mike spins her around to face him and it's on again.

The kissing is resumed and Mike does not really mess around and has Rachel moaning just by placing some kisses on her neck. Then he starts trailing down her chest with his lips and tongue. Now is Rachel's turn to finish things and she curls her legs around his hips and in no time Mike has her on the bed and is thrusting into her at a fast pace, her thoughts are all gone, she can't think straight, she digs her well manicured hands on his back

"Mmmike" She screams for God, Mike and everything holy and she knows she doesn't have much time before it's all over. He feels her tense up and he knows he's really close to climax but he wants her to come first. Mike slows his thrusts to look at her and presses his lips against hers, Rachel slides her tongue in and she can hear him pant and in just a matter of minutes it's all over.

Their bodies feel limp and weightless, everything is awesome and they begin to recover their breaths.

Mike rolls over to his side and embraces her pressing a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you so much" Rachel says getting cozy into the hug

"I love you too" Mike responds and begins to fall asleep

"At what time does our flight leave?" Says Mike figuring they have enough time to sleep for a bit and wake up ready to fly.

Rachel rolls over to her side with sleepy eyes and grabs the tickets from their bedside table

"Oh crap" Rachel says covering her mouth with one hand immediately jumping up from bed

"What?" Says Mike sitting up in bed

"Our flight leaves in about an hour, I misread the time" Rachel says putting on her bra and urging Mike to get up

"Oh shit" Mike says also getting up and finding his boxers.


End file.
